


friendly rivalries

by twistedsky



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsky/pseuds/twistedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Amy and Karma go to different high schools, and they don't really like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendly rivalries

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: underage sex, and the use of gendered slurs.
> 
> For Sam.

Amy Raudenfield is not a huge fan of school events, or school activities, or, well, anything that involves doing things she doesn’t want to do,  _especially_  if they’re done in groups.

But she is a proud member of the LGBT+ club at her school, because that’s important to her, and usually they just get together and splinter off to talk about whatever the hell they want, and every once in a while they put on an event or two.

Amy heads into the club’s weekly meeting, where they’re supposed to discuss some sort of inter-high school picnic, and she’s immediately put off by the vibe in the room. “Why are you all staring at me like that?”

Shane, one of her closest friends, just gives her a bright smile. “No reason.”

“We have to tell her some time,” someone whispers, and she sharply looks over.

“Who said that?” Amy gives her meanest glare, and no one says anything until her stepsister Lauren just sighs and rolls her eyes.

"We decided you're in charge of the event, mostly because none of us wanted to do it." Lauren says this shamelessly, then goes back to filing her nails. 

 "What the fuck?" Amy asks. " _Why?"_

"Because, again," Shane says brightly, with a smile that's apparently supposed to make her feel better about this, "None of us wanted to do it."

"What, none of you want to put it on your college apps? No one just wants to tap into their inner control freak?" Amy looks around, trying to make eye contact with someone and guilt them into taking over. She starts to feel a little panicky.

"It'll be fine," Shane assures her. "We'll help. You just have to go meet with our sister club's representative and make all the decisions."

"Oh yeah, that'll be no trouble at all," Amy says, glaring at him. "I hate you."

"Save that energy for the meeting. Here's the contact information--" he taps his phone, and Amy hears her phone chime. "Enjoy."

She pulls out her phone and sees the name _Karma Ashcroft._

Shit _._

~~

Amy doesn’t really like Karma Ashcroft.

They went to the same elementary school when they were kids, and then they had a massive falling out after Sadie Daniels convinced Karma that Amy had held hands with her crush Andy Bennett, who moved away at the end of the school year anyway, so it’s not like he really _mattered_.

First of all, Amy didn’t hold hands with Andy Bennett, because it was the fourth grade, and she still thought boys were super gross and had cooties.

Second of all, Amy would (probably) never do that to Karma. 

Third of all, Amy thinks violently, tapping her knife on the table at the diner she and Karma had decided to meet at, Karma and she had gone to war in the fifth grade over this guy that wasn’t even _there_ anymore, and Amy is still bitter about gum in the hair incident, okay?

Anyway, when she and Karma set up their little get together to discuss the details of the event, they keep it professional, so Amy isn’t entirely sure that Karma doesn’t still hate her.

Amy doesn’t care though, because that was five years ago, and Amy has grown and matured.

At least, she thinks she has.

Karma shows up a few minutes late, and Amy fully intends to hold it against her, but she’s kind of grown up hot, so Amy gets distracted for a second.

“Amy,” Karma greets her with a nod, sitting down and pulling out her notebook.

“Hello, Karma.” Amy says, and she’s a little irritated that she didn’t make a scathing comment or something. It’s so passive aggressive the way she’s pretending that everything is okay between them.

Amy shakes herself free of that mentally.

Maybe she is. It’s been a long time, and it’s totally not a big deal.

“I see you’ve finally grown into your head,” Karma comments, not even bothering to make eye contact with her while she peruses the menu.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Amy snaps out.

Karma looks up and smiles slightly. “Your head was just a _little_ big for your body when we were kids, don’t you think?”

Looks like Karma’s still a bitch, Amy thinks.

~~

“Pie eating contest?” Karma suggests.

“Food fights,” Amy says, knocking it down.

Karma gives her a dark look. “There has to be _food_. You can’t say no to everything food-related.”

“Sure I can,” Amy says, taking a bite of her burger, which Karma sends a withering look at, because apparently she’s a vegetarian now.

“We have to have food, or people will riot,” Karma points out.

“Fine,” Amy says. “I don’t care.”

Karma wrinkles her nose up in frustration. “Fine, I’ll take care of food.”

“Try not to go over budget,” Amy says.

“Fine,” Karma bites out. She’s turning red, which brings a strange amount of pleasure to Amy, really.

“Fine,” Amy says again, just because she can, and she swears it makes a vein pop out in Karma’s forehead. “So, how’s your boyfriend?” She remembers Karma dating some guy named Liam at the party last year. She only really remembers this because Liam and Shane know each other, and when he’s not being an ass, Shane is sometimes one of Amy’s best friends.

At the moment though, she kind of hates him.

“Why?” Karma asks. “You want to try to steal him too?”

“I did not steal Andy Bennett from you. I didn’t even _like_ boys.” Amy points out. “And I still don’t.” 

Karma makes a face like she’s going to hulk out or something, and Amy smiles because maybe it’ll speed the process along. “You still held hands with him. When you're in the fourth grade, that's a major betrayal.”

“I did not. Which I told you about a million times back when Sadie said it happened, but let’s be real here, Karma, Sadie wasn’t exactly the most trustworthy person in the world, was she?”

Karma frowns. “She did steal my frog beanie baby.”

“I know,” Amy says. “I remember.” She’d stolen it about halfway through fifth grade, and she had the audacity to bring it to school and pretend it was hers.

Amy had stolen it from Sadie just because she was tired of Karma claiming that they were in cahoots together.

She’d totally intended to give it back, but then the gum incident had occurred, and Amy is pretty sure the little frog stuffed animal is sitting in some box in the attic.

“God, I hated her,” Karma says. “I guess I might have overreacted, and I probably should have believed you when you said that you didn’t do it.”

“Probably,” Amy says, feeling a little awkward.

“I probably would have, but then you put that note in my locker, and I just—“ Karma sighs.

“What note?” Amy asks. “I never gave you a note.”

Karma nods her head. “Yeah, you did.”

“Are you sure about that?” Amy asks. “Because I’m sure I didn’t.”

“ _Sadie_ ,” they say in unison.

~~

“So,” Amy says. “What’s new in your life?”

They’ve decided to start over, which is actually making Amy a little antsy.

“Nothing, really,” Karma says. “Went to middle school, it sucked. High school’s better, but worse too. Came out as bisexual, dated and then broke up with Liam. Not much.”

Well, Amy thinks, opportunity strikes.

~~

The day of the event, everything goes off without a hitch, because Karma’s got massive planning powers, and Amy doesn’t really care, so it goes smoothly, but it's not overplanned. 

The important part is that they both disappear halfway through the day, and no one can find them.

Probably because Amy is eating Karma out in one of the tents.

“You’re good at this,” Karma says, clearly out of breath.

Amy flicks her tongue against Karma’s clit, and Karma moans.

“I think we’re missing the pie eating contest,” Amy says out loud, and Karma groans.

“Would you rather be eating the pie?”

“Not really, because the pie can’t reciprocate,” Amy points out, and Karma laughs.

Time to get back to business, Amy thinks.

This is a lot better than a food fight.

 She makes a mental note to give Karma the stuffed animal she'd pulled out of her attic weeks ago.

But that's a less pressing issue than her current one, so she files the thought away for later, and focuses on what's really important.


End file.
